


Don't let this magic die

by Evil_Keshi



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Obscurial Credence Barebone, Obscurus Origins, POV Outsider, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Keshi/pseuds/Evil_Keshi
Summary: She had been powerful from the start but also quiet, only enabling the young boy to do funny things for now, like propelling him to the level of the highest shelf in his mommy's kitchen, where the boy's mother kept the chocolate. Later, though, when his frail body would gain strength, she would let out more of her power and make a great wizard out of this little child who did not even fully realise what he could do yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So... A few weeks ago, I decided that I wanted to write about Credence from his magic's point of view. This didn't turn out exactly the way I imagined back then but I hope you will enjoy it!

  


She flows under his skin. She runs in his blood, in his veins, and she had been warm and white and pure for years, ever since he came in this world screaming at the top of his tiny lungs.

She had been powerful from the start but also quiet, only enabling the young boy to do funny things for now, like propelling him to the level of the highest shelf in his mommy's kitchen, where the boy's mother kept the chocolate. Later, though, when his frail body would gain strength, she would let out more of her power and make a great wizard out of this little child who did not even fully realise what he could do yet.

But then one day, his mommy had not waken up in the morning and the boy had been taken away, to a woman with poisonous words and cruel hands. The little boy had cried a lot, calling for his mommy, and she had tried to comfort him, summoning soft stuffed toys in the middle of the night to keep the boy company while he was asleep.

She had been warm and white and pure and kind-hearted.

But the Teddy Bears had all been taken by the awful woman, the one who hated witches and raised her adopted children to spread her wicked sermons.

From then on, she started to change. She wanted to stay warm and white, a friend to the boy who was barely aware of her existence, but she could no longer remain benevolent nor pure. She wanted to hurt the hateful woman. She wanted to protect the boy, but the boy did not want her protection anymore. She was forced to recede into a corner of her boy's mind, where he tried to forget her and consider her a tiny, freaky part of him that no one had to know even existed. The boy wanted to be good, wanted to be loved by this woman he called ma. So he locked her away.

She wanted to scream. She did, sometimes, when she had remained still and silent for too long and just could not stand it anymore. Her silent screams made perfect piles of leaflets fall to the floor in a mess or made an open window slam shut and shatter; somehow, the woman always seemed to know that the culprit was her - and her boy. The witch-hater punished him then, told him he was a bad child, and with each bite of the leather in his skin, she hissed and struggled, fighting and striving to take down the walls that the boy had built around her to hold her back.

"Let me out!" she shouted, slamming herself against the doors, looking for the weakness in the locks that would allow her to slip out and _hurt hurt hurt_...

She had been white once but then, the horrible words of a sick woman had painted her black.

"Let me help you," she would whisper in the boy's ear. "I can take the pain away."

The boy said no. Sometimes he stumbled and almost let her out, then repressed her again. He pushed her away, burying her deeper and deeper, where he could not find her even if he tried. She lay there for years, moaning in pain and wallowing, crying, begging to be loved and accepted, but her boy barely paid any attention to her.

For years, she felt miserable. She was bubbling under the surface, invisible to all, the boy - nearly a man now - barely aware of her presence even though she kept crying out for him.

"Don't leave me here!" she would yell. "Take me back! Accept me!"

But the boy didn't hear her, didn't listen. Her need to be freed only increased and her resentment did nothing but grow, resentment against the ominous woman and every single person out there who listened to those Salem sermons and spoke badly of wizards.

She became dark and angry, a shapeless storm of powerful energy that the boy would not be able to keep inside him for long. The accidents began. Shattered windows didn't matter anymore: now there was blood. She was still tame at first, she would spot the people who looked at her boy sideways while he handed leaflets in the streets; they would later trip on a tendril of black smoke and slice their hands open as they tried to slow down their fall. Sometimes, a house blew up. Gas, the No-Majs would say. She knew better.

One day, she spotted a good-looking man who was staring at her boy. The darkness in her settled then, as she felt the other man's, the other _wizard_ , Magic. His Magic was as powerful as she was, only very much pure, everything she had once been but also everything she had lost in her existence next to cruel people. She reached out to that man, dressed in a long black coat with the sleeves white inside, a blue scarf wrapped around his neck with elegance, and she felt like she was born again, forgiven, as the handsome man took a step forward, then another one, and suddenly he was there and talking to her boy on soft tones, offering comfort and healing the bleeding cuts on his hands.

She was blinded by the radiance of this man's Magic and suddenly, she wanted to be like that again. Just as her boy wanted to please the kind man and see him again - and again, again, again - she wished to turn back to herself, her real self, and finally be worthy of her wizard.

The accidents stopped for a while, as her boy and the good-looking man saw each other again. She was delighted to witness the smile on her boy's face, the happiness she felt running in his veins along with her, and again she wanted to protect him instead of breaking everything around her. When the handsome fella kissed her boy, she even briefly exploded into colourful fireworks and the man's Magic answered in kind.

Then one night, he changed. He still looked gorgeous and classy in his fancy suit but his Magic... was not the same anymore, was as dark as she was herself - but in other twisted ways.

"Run!" she yelled at her boy in panic.

This was not _him_ , that man was dangerous for the boy and her both, he wanted her to serve his cruel purposes and... The boy wasn't listening to her. He wasn't used to it anymore, didn't even hear her most of the time, just as if she wasn't there at all. So, instead of running away as quickly as he could, her boy let this man caress his face and press kisses to his neck.

She killed, then. Worried about her boy and unable to do a single thing about the man who had stolen the face of her boy's lover, she felt the anger grow more and more, until she could not stretch around it any longer and finally snapped. Exploded.

She was so loud and furious then, that her boy had no other choice than to realise that she still existed, that she was mad and sought revenge. He did not blame her for Henry Shaw Jr. Instead, he joined her in her fury.

His ma and Chastity were an accident, though. He lost whatever weak control he had managed to hold over her after Shaw, they lost control together, blinded by the fear and burning rage at the sight of the belt, the monster that had scarred his flesh forever. The boy screamed in pain and fright as she destroyed, slashed, bit, ripped, killed.

And then, _he_ was there. Except that he was not _him_ and she wanted to kill again but the boy was so in love with the real man that his control was back, pushing her away again. She tried to warn him still, to no use: he was too far lost in his emotions and the man's eyes to realise...

But then, _he lied and hurt her boy_.

This time, she didn't react - she didn't need to. Because her boy suddenly understood. He opened his eyes then, saw the man for the fraud he was, and his anger grew stronger than ever. He became devastation. He realised now, that he had lost his lover long ago and had been a toy for the faceless man in front of him. He was alone with his fury, his resentment, and it was eating at him from the inside. In a second, his dark eyes turned to white and his whole body faded, becoming a cloud of black, destructive smoke.

He was not going to stop it from happening. He had lost his everything, the strong arms that kept him warm in dark alleys and the gentle words that appeased him every time he remembered them. Not tonight though. Tonight, he was alone to appease his own anger. Tonight, he was his only master.

This time, his Magic didn't need to react. For this time, Credence was in full control when he exploded.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave some feeback and share your thoughts, it would mean a lot to me (feedback is also possible through my [tumblr](http://like-a-bucky.tumblr.com/).) Until next time!


End file.
